¡Nya Es Solo Mía!
by PizzaBigLover
Summary: -¡Nya es solo mía, nadie puede tenerle solo yo! Nadie como Cole puede robarme a mi dulce amor, nadie. Fic basado en la pelea de Cole y Jay por Nya. Disfruten :3


¡Nya Es Solo Mia!

**Hola ternuritas del mundo de FanFction os he traído historia sobre Ninjago, cuando Jay y Nya tienen problemas en su cita. Corto pero bonito.**

Nya y Jay estaban listos para salir en su cita en el centro comercial Ninjago, y como siempre Jay se vestía de forma elegante, sin saber que él ya era especial y único a su manera de ser, pero como era de Nya de quien se hablaba, Jay quería verse guapa para ella. Jay fue abajo para presentar su aspecto a su chica de sus sueños. Pasó cerca de donde Cole estaba practicando.

Jay: "Oye Cole, tengo un buen aspecto ¿no?"

Preguntó el ninja del relámpago haciendo actos heroicos.Cole solo se limito a seguir con su entrenamiento pero le contestó de mala gana sin dejar de golpear al muñeco inflable.

Cole: "Mira Jay, tu eres grandioso a la manera que eres, no necesitas usar todo eso para llamar la atención de Nya."

El ninja de la tierra dijo siguiendo con su cosa. Cole contestaba de ese modo porque también estaba perdidamente enamorado de Nya, pero si decía eso en frente de Jay, seguramenta habría guerra, asi que medio le mintió prosiguiendo con su ejercicio, Jay solo lo quedo viendo de forma arrogante, que le dio una empujadita en su hombro, Cole se molestó de inmediato.

Cole: ¡Oye Jay, no lo vuelva a hacer!

Dijo con enojo. Jay solo se rio causándole mas furia a Cole, los dos ninjas comenzaron a pelear, Jay porque había descubierto que Cole estaba enamorado de su primer amor.

Jay: ¡No tendrás a Nya renacuajo horrendo, porque ella es solo mía!

Jay gritó dando una patada voladora a Cole, pero él la esquivó mandándole un gran golpe en la parte baja.

Cole: ¡No te creas grande, Jay y además Nya no te aceptara solo porque eres el hombre del trueno!

Él le contestó agresivamente ambos ninjas estaban peleando muy serio, destruyendo gran parte del Monasterio. Sesshy quien iba a jugar con sus trastecitos notó a los ninjas Jay y Cole luchando mientras se decían de P para a arriba. Él se asustó demasiado, tanto que fue a buscar a sus otros guardianes Zane y Kai.

Sesshy: ¡Kai, Zane vengan es una emergencia!

Gritó el pequeño niño de cuatro años y medio, Zane y Kai llegaron hasta donde él para saber que le pasaba.

Zane: Sesshy hijo mio, ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntó Zane preocupado mientras lo acercaba mas a donde él porque estaba a punto de llorar.

Kai: ¿Pasa algo con Jay y Cole? Los escucho pelear

Sesshy: ¡Estan luchando a muerte e insultándose!

Exclamó el pequeño Sesshy al borde de lágrimas. Zane y Kai se preocuparon muy enserio ya sabían a qué venia eso. Zane sostuvo a su hijo en brazos para calmarlo.

Zane: Tranquilo hijo nada malo pasa, el tío Kai y papi se encargaran de ellos.

Dijo suavemente mientras susurraba algo en su pelo, Kai se fue a donde ellos estaban peleando y se asombró al ver el gran desastre que se tenían lo que parecían ser sofás ya no eran, eran chatarra.

-¡Ya te dije que Nya es mía!

-No te creas el que lo tiene todo.

Se peleaban, Kai se puso en frente de los separó y sentó en el ya destruido sofá, mostrándoles un cara muy seria.

-Oigan ustedes dos no se peleen por mi hermana. Cole tu sabes que Nya quiere a Jay más que nada en el mundo. Y tu Jay no presumas en frente de Cole mira lo que causas si lo haces.

Dijo Kai poniendo en 30 las cosas, Cole miro con tristeza a Kai, quien cambió su rostro a preocupado, se arrepiente de lo que dijo acerca de Nya queriendo más a Jay, Kai pone una mano consoladora en el hombre de Cole y lo mira con una cálida mirada.

-Ya, ya Cole no hay necesidad de ponerse así yo tuve la culpa no debí decirte eso.

Kai dijo gentilmente, Cole acepto Jay se disculpó por sus actos infantiles. Aunque fuera asi Cole no aceptó de todo la mano de Nya con Jay pero decidió no hacer show alguno.

Después de tantas horas, Nya y Jay salen a su cita romántica.

Nya: Aww Jay esto es hermoso,¿ lo hiciste solo para mí?

Jay: Claro preciosa, tu eres solo mía nadie puede poseerte ni ese tonto de Cole.

Al escuchar esa dulces palabras, Nya abrazó a su novio con fuerza. Después de eso compartieron un gran y jugoso beso.

Pues claro Nya era la chica de Jay solo de él, nadie como Cole podía quitársela, Jay lucharía por tener a Nya cerca de él no importase que. Se amaban demasiado. Eran el uno para el otro, una pareja tan hermosa. Estarian bien vestidos y elegantes hasta el día que se casaran.

Nya: Jay eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, te amo demasiado, por favor quédate a mi lado.

Le dijo Nya a Jay con su dulce Voz, Jay envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Nya ambos se sonrojaron y tuvieron una gran noche. Después de eso Nya fue a descansar, Jay la miraba perdido un su mundo.

Jay: Asi como estaremos junto por siempre mi querida Nya. Si solo tú y yo. Nya eres solo mía.

**Fin**

**Ay pues quedó corto y algo raro pero tuve entretención escribiendo este fic. Basado en la pelea de Cole y Jay por Nya.**


End file.
